


【贤驼】Surrender to love

by bangmins



Category: dongmin - Fandom, dongyoung, hyunmin - Fandom, hyunyoung
Genre: AB6IX - Freeform, M/M, MxM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangmins/pseuds/bangmins
Summary: * 贤驼 ** 有类似于dom和sub的服从-控制关系 ** youngmim偏dom（控制），donghyun不是圈内人 ** 我爱你，所以心甘情愿臣服于你 *





	【贤驼】Surrender to love

**Author's Note:**

> * 贤驼 *  
* 有类似于dom和sub的服从-控制关系 *  
* youngmim偏dom（控制），donghyun不是圈内人 *  
* 我爱你，所以心甘情愿臣服于你 *

*  
“哥把腰抬高一点，我看不见了。”  
不，不是这样的……林煐岷难耐地闭上双眼，身前拥着他的男人往后腰投去的目光让他不由自主地颤抖，尽管没有触碰却如同被那双温柔的手抚摸，从这场交换游戏开始就始终萦绕在心头的不安愈发明显，他开始挣扎。  
“不要逃走，煐岷哥不是答应把自己当成是对我的奖励吗？”  
金东贤的手指缓慢地剥开遮掩在林煐岷后背的衬衫，显然愉悦的表情让他看起来就像是拆开心爱礼物而得到满足的小孩，动作却牢牢地将试图逃离的年长者囚在怀里。  
“哥总是在做控制者，其实是对他人感情的不信任吧？而我不会，我一直都爱着哥，把一切都交给我。”  
最后一件衣物滑落的同时，林煐岷喉里闷闷地呜咽一声，探进体内摸索的手指让他紧紧绷着小腹，开始后悔一周前答应和金东贤打赌。

*  
“你想和我打赌，为什么？”  
金东贤提出打赌时他们之间的气氛正好，林煐岷暂时停下往他高涨的茎身上缠绕细绳的动作，而金东贤眼上蒙着的黑色丝带让他一时捉摸不定年轻男人的想法，金东贤从来就不像他以往那些无一不顺从的臣服者。  
“哥只要回答如果我做到了，能不能答应我的请求。”长时间保持跪姿，再加上被束缚的胀痛感，让金东贤的身体状态并不像语气那般轻松。双眼被丝带遮着的缘故，他看不见林煐岷的状况，却能想象漂亮的控制者脸上一定会露出他习惯那样、疑惑时也不减清纯的敏感神情。  
他这样只适合被抱在怀里好好疼爱着，实在是不应该做引导者。金东贤叹了口气，觉得下身越发疼痛，他硬了。  
“我不是非得答应你的赌约，你知道我不缺愿意向我下跪的人……”这番话从林煐岷口里说出的确是不符合他性情的让人刺痛，也正如他所说，他身边从来就不缺愿意取代金东贤位置的人。尽管说出这样的话，林煐岷却如金东贤猜测般露出一点纯情得不像他正在做的事的疑惑表情。  
“我在那些人之中一定是最爱哥的，我不介意被哥在心里对比，但是煐岷哥在有了我之后，还会和别人做爱吗？”金东贤知道林煐岷一向脸皮薄，话刚说完就听见他低低地叫了一声东贤，这让他心情愈发好起来。  
“我没说过我只有你一个。”林煐岷反驳，很快又被金东贤打断。  
“可是哥也没说过还有别人。”金东贤信心十足地笑起来，他将脸颊贴在林煐岷的手心，轻柔地蹭了一蹭，完全是笃定他会答应，“如果我做到了，哥就让我来做一次你的控制者。”

*  
林煐岷认为金东贤的胜利期待为零，同时他也做好了反悔的措施准备，但他却没发觉，这样的提前准备实际确认了他的确有猜想过金东贤做到了。  
打赌的内容并不艰难，却实在是少儿不宜，只要金东贤在一个星期内没有射精，他就属于胜利一方。而对林煐岷来说，他想要金东贤输给他的办法很简单：想尽办法诱惑金东贤。  
林煐岷几乎要为金东贤叹息，让金东贤情动这对他而言过于容易，他甚至猜想只要一个晚上就能做到。  
并不是这样的，夜晚的金东贤环拥着脱力倒在他怀里的林煐岷，低低地叹气。  
“哥也是认为我和那些排队跟在你身后的人一样，因为你漂亮而聪明，而对你言听计从。我不否认我曾经是被哥的脸吸引，也想和你做爱，但是比起肉体的爱欲，我能给哥的还有很多。”   
金东贤的手指探进潮湿的软穴，捏着滑腻的跳蛋往外抽，还没停下的小球在震动时带出林煐岷体内混着爱液的润滑油，几乎把他的手掌都弄湿。林煐岷作为控制者，让金东贤进入的次数其实不多，而今晚情愿当着金东贤的面给自己做扩张，甚至将情趣道具放进湿透的甬道里活色生香地玩弄艳红的后穴，实在是超过金东贤的猜测，他没想到林煐岷对自己这么没把握。  
“如果是平时我一定会想干进哥的最里面，让你给我生孩子。”湿漉漉的跳蛋被丢到一旁，金东贤不再往里探入，林煐岷还在小声喘气，湿润的眼睛定定望着他鼓起的一团，就连手掌也攀上裤链，金东贤深深地呼吸，温柔地将他的双手拿开，“但是我不只想要哥的现在，还想要以后。”  
“既然哥现在能这样诱惑我，也要做好履行赌约的心理准备，我会让你怀孕的。”

“我觉得东贤哥会赢。”作为最小的孩子，李大辉总是一针见血地指出问题关键，这也让林煐岷觉得口里的美式咖啡越发的难以下咽了。  
“煐岷哥从一开始就没有胜算，要是我就不会答应这种赌约。”端着咖啡杯路过的朴佑镇加入了这场讨论，还没听几句就冷酷地打击林煐岷的信心，“东贤哥要做的事总是能做到。”  
“……他是不是男人啊，这都能忍。”林煐岷拍走朴佑镇在他口袋里掏糖的手，剥开糖纸往苦得发酸的咖啡里丢。  
刚调来办公室的田雄显然还没理清事实，脑袋顶着萌新幼苗的新人插话说：“所以说煐岷哥答应东贤的条件很严重吗？”  
李大辉啧啧点头，早就摸清楚林煐岷和金东贤关系的他直白地解答田雄的疑惑：“Sex可以，恋爱禁止，东贤哥这是要煐岷哥和他恋爱。”  
“原来你俩还不是恋爱关系？都睡了这么多次？”朴佑镇夸张地叫了一声，又被林煐岷捂着嘴按回来，“你就坦白你在认识东贤哥后没有别的性伙伴吧。”  
“感谢东贤哥帮忙赶走多少骚扰者吧，最好以身相许，献上身体使用权。”无意插手哥哥们感情纠葛的李大辉捧着水杯要离开，刚打开门就撞上一个结实的怀抱，金东贤探进来半个身体，见到林煐岷后温柔地笑起来，“今天下班我也去煐岷哥家吧，我会负责做晚饭的。”  
田雄和朴佑镇对视一眼，对林煐岷无声表示了“保重身体”的祝福。

*  
“还有十分钟我就赢了，哥还记得我们的赌约吧？”  
浴室里雾气朦胧，半个小时前进去的林煐岷到现在都没有出来，金东贤在担心他身体状态的同时犹豫着还是提醒了时间。意料之外的林煐岷在问话后就主动同意他打开门，金东贤进去时林煐岷刚好从玻璃门后的浴缸站起，在一片蒙蒙的水雾中走近他。  
金东贤惊讶得睁大双眼，尽管已经看过太多次赤裸着的林煐岷，他依旧会为这份清纯的性感而感觉心潮澎湃——林煐岷的身上唯一穿着还没换下的衬衫，热气熏蒸的缘故脸颊还沾着点红，纤长的睫羽挂着潮湿水珠，而这之中最让金东贤意想不到的是原应安静伏在他腿间的性器，此时泛着经过爱抚般的水液和艳红光泽。  
“哥是因为不想面对我，才一直待在浴室吗？”金东贤近乎是用尽所有自控力从喉里挤出询问，他没办法不在心里夸赞眼前的美景，甚至是在这七天里第一次有输给林煐岷的冲动，“如果哥不希望我强迫你……”  
林煐岷的眼睫尽湿，在金东贤还没将最后的妥协道出口之前，握住了他的手指，轻轻地贴在脸上：“不是的……是因为没有东贤……就不行，回家的时候、在车上……就很想。”  
金东贤几乎要怀疑自己的耳朵，他感觉到一直横隔在两人之间的一些东西碎掉了，却是林煐岷心甘情愿打碎了让他跨过来，而在他一时还沉默不语时，林煐岷显然误会金东贤认为这是为了让他输给赌约的举止，他小声地呜咽，眼里泪光盈盈：“我不是一个完美的引导者……”  
“是哥带我进来的，我本来就不是需要被引导的人。”金东贤没有让他继续说下去，手指已经先一步滑下，没有胜利的意满，也没有征服的压迫，而是一如往常温柔地吻了吻林煐岷的嘴唇，“哥本来就适合被我抱着怀里疼爱，不要再去做别人的控制者，现在我要让哥把奖励给我。”  
“还记得吗，我说我会让哥怀上我的孩子。”

“煐岷哥明明做得更好，很紧地咬着我。”  
从前的性事里，作为控制者的林煐岷很少让金东贤掌握节奏，他不喜欢失去控制时失态的表情、也不喜欢被掌控的无着落感，当一切都交到金东贤手中时却忍不住抱紧了他的肩膀，漂亮的脸上难得露出脆弱神情：“……不要这样。”  
“可以的，哥今晚要全部都听我的。”金东贤不知道多少次感叹这副身体的美好，光是林煐岷情潮涌动时汗湿的锁骨就能让他恨不得将人吞吃入腹，他愉悦地把姿势调转成林煐岷向来禁止的后入，扶着灼热抵进时甚至还顽劣地逗弄面色潮红的年长者，“因为哥怕疼，我还没有试过全部都插进去。”  
“不可以……呜。”林煐岷还没来得及反应，就被一时间全部深入的压迫感逼出哽咽的泣声，几乎是控制不住地抽泣，“……我后悔了。”  
“煐岷哥不要拒绝我，也不能拒绝我。”  
微弱的推拒被金东贤锁在怀里，这一下进得太深让还没习惯的林煐岷全身都在发颤，后穴却紧紧地裹着入侵物，在朦胧的泪光中他看见金东贤低着头亲吻他的唇瓣，温顺的家犬终于展示出利爪，用名为爱的枷锁把他囚在身边，“在所有爱着你的人里，我一定是最深爱着哥。”  
“不论是在公司和你搭讪，还是愿意向哥臣服，我都不能否认我别有居心。”顶进甬道里的性器胀大成让人难以忽视的程度，忍耐了一周的男人还有很多精力慢慢享用他的礼物，金东贤抽出钉入软穴里的阴茎，将林煐岷翻转成面对面的姿势，却意外发现那双美丽的眼睛盈着蒙蒙泪水，他低头吻去不断滚落的水珠，“因为我变成这样，所以很难过吗？但是我也不会停下来，我很早就想这样做了。”  
“……”林煐岷在没顶的陌生快感里无措地抱紧唯一能给予他安全感的浮木，一边摇头一边断断续续地答话，“很奇怪的感觉……但是我知道没有东贤不行……”  
“哥也太会撒娇了，总是在我身上试验吧。”金东贤差点因为这句话而抵达顶端，在短暂的缓和过后他改用手掌把林煐岷的双腿推高，让泥泞的交合处暴露在光线之下，然后俯身舔吻他泛着湿润光泽的肌肤，最终来到绽开艳色的小点，“我一直都想这样做，你太漂亮了姐姐，就算姐姐拒绝，我也会射满你的肚子。”

*  
“所以说后来是东贤哥赢了吧，哥一看就是战况惨烈。”李大辉搅拌着茶杯里的糖块，边皱眉边分走林煐岷碟子上的小蛋糕，“身体不舒服的话请假也没关系。”  
“……”  
当事人闷闷地将小蛋糕又叉回来。  
“感觉腰都直不起来了，看来让哥保重身体的祝福没有起作用啊没有起作用。”田雄又伸过来叉子把小蛋糕拿走。  
“……”  
“啊，原来在这里。”金东贤推开办公室的门，眼见打扰了他们三人的谈话也很没有眼力见地往里走，然后弯腰敲了敲桌面，“姐姐今晚想吃什么？”  
叉子掉了的李大辉&蛋糕掉了的田雄：“姐姐？！”  
“好像我说漏嘴了。”

“？”  
“？”  
“？”

*  
大概就是没有安全感&不相信别人对他感情的煐岷，遇见了愿意为他臣服的东贤，最后又在控制-臣服的地位交换的赌约中明白因为爱也心甘情愿臣服于东贤，而东贤并不是真的要煐岷完全顺从他，而是想让他明白他真的爱他。  
至于叫姐就是我的性癖了XD


End file.
